Ruji Yamato
Survival Of The Fittest Chump Apperance( Updated) Apart from his golden eyes and wild red hair now black at the tips, he is the splitting image of his older brother Kaith. He mostly wears black clothing but will wear other colors on occasion. He's no longer skinny like he was previously was but is now well built still keeping most of his muscle definition. He stands six feet even at full height and he has a large amount of presence easily able to turn people eyes on him in a crowd. On his shoulder he keeps the fur of another werewolf who he killed. 25yu6a9.jpg 0f56ffd58f7b719a2ab9138bed6c32e7.jpg 198881pompier.png anime-anime-guy-art-kuroko-no-basket-Favim.com-2434839.jpg de8c56e2e566e62fe193301d2c1a18fa.jpg dots__kagami_taiga_by_megumonster-d7eftku.jpg image (1)4.jpg imaged.jpg Kagami.Taiga.full.1491479.jpg Kagami_personality.png -Kagami-Taiga-kuroko-no-basuke-34216268-600-750.jpg memories__kagami_taiga_x_reader__by_yasmochi-d8axg6c.jpg 7c3a77fe71521c4c22c1a7266ef84be3.jpg 113bf48b5c63283287bdb0d9e343aaa6.jpg 3391c92638370521f36bd6139b7f26f2.jpg a4c8569ed20d3076000cde66702db01b.jpg d3b55c7943013df46a9b080d2d376104.jpg d8f93f1c72cde3cc7ed61d20077c7cee.jpg d13d1ea44f1cf56bef07ba5d65ce57e2.jpg f9989050e8957b52fbf2cff404d1183d.jpg superthumbd.png tumblr_mwk9b4V3XZ1rwwzfeo1_1280.jpg db193c1226cd2295559e02054285286fd0c6c1b0_hqq.jpg Ookurikara.full.18596411.jpg Behavior/Personality His personality greatly resembles Kaith. He acts like an animal but is more gentle than his Counter part. Despite his less than appropriate behaviour at heart he's not a bad kid just in need of a ass whoopin to say the least, his temper is bad but he's not quick to anger its just when he does actually anger Its beyond anything someone can do to calm him back down. He has a good sense of humor so he's easy to get along with unless Relationship With Rainbows Ruji x Moena Img-thing.jpg Junko_enoshima_render_3_by_scarlet113-d70l6he.png 6441d8069ab1c80f5a8c6c4e9f146d42.jpg large56.jpg tumblr_mam15sSWlz1rdebh8o1_250.gif bc07-4.jpg tumblr_n0c5g5ZPtH1svtq5qo2_1280.jpg large (1)77.jpg large (2)87.jpg tumblr_nkk5i23Rs31u25sy6o1_1280.jpg large (3)86.jpg 915a302c458af94a5f968cd2ba3e8456.jpg ^5CC269BD61477A2CBA6EA59F229CD1720BCAB4BC67B927FA2A^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr_20160118_230053.jpg ^3BA449D11845359FB2C5364B6B16269CE5118C3306CF3AF7BC^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr_20160118_230038.jpg large (15).jpg SkypePhoto_20160116_233933.jpg Aoi-x-Shuusei-anime-couples-17923837-388-600.jpg ddb51ebb1a15371770bb61babd78c4c0.jpg d072dd6152417282c44d07630593982a.jpg tumblr_nzw0k4pvnp1tm1kooo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqrvscbqJ51tvnsrpo1_500.jpg largedfer.png tumblr_nxtoo4zwsG1ujj6cao1_1280.jpg 7c61a7c0f76e441edd066cc7911c6e41(colored).jpg aab703eccc9cae05d153496185dd91b7(edit).jpg BattleScars(edited).jpg You touch her while I'm gon and me saying I'll Tear you Apart will be an understatement 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Student Solider Grade: Senior 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Some Kick Boxing but Mostly Street Fighting) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Dou ) Spirtual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or '''Reiryoku(霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Wolfblood - Gifted The user can either become or use the traits of a wolfwere, or reverse werewolf: the opposite of a werewolf, where a werewolf is a man that transforms into a wolf or a hybrid man-wolf form, a wolfwere is a wolf that transforms into a man or a hybrid form.There Transformtions are graceful, nowhere near painful as the ones of cursed bloods morphs. There even stronger then most Cursed blood. Due to them being able to control there beast because they are there beast. The gifted cannot turn others, but they can give birth to other Gifted ones. Enhanced Senses Environmental Adaptation Enhanced Speed Enhanced Reflexes Forms: Human form: Within this form, all of those of wolfsblood are at peak human condtion. The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. However some may be faster or stronger then others. Halfwolf form: With The Wolfblood most can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets.The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does ''not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. *''Superhuman Strength: The Werewolf possesses superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift a small car and overcoming agrown lion with ease. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, from the top a building to another. He can also jump to the third floor with ease. *''Superhuman Stamina: ''The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' The Werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' The Werewolf's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. Even during the new moon, his reflexes are at peak human condition. *''Superhuman Speed: ''He can move and run far faster than the finest human athlete or wolf, being nerly invisible to the human eye. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses: ''The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. His sense of hearing is enhanced as well. *''Indestructibility: ''He is immune or highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. He can withstand a fall from a 70 story building with only a pain in the shoulder. He can be shot with a machine gun without receiving any damage and shake the bullets of his body undisturbed. Even during the day, his body is as hard as steel. He also has demonstrated to have a high threshold for pain, as a human or a werewolf. According to the European tradition werewolves are indestructibles, that's why he can't be harmed in any way during the fullmoon and he claims to be "invincible". *''Claws and Fangs:'' The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including leather, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. He has used his claws in order to crawl the walls of a building with ease. *''Regenerative Healing Factor: ''He is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without scarring, in a short amount of time. In his human form he can heal almost instantly. *''Bad Luck Generation: ''Akira has stated several times, to have an awfull luck. He always carries misfortune to wherever he goes. He was told at young age he was cursed, born under a really bad star. Inugami keeps the entire human race at a distance. He doesn't like to get involved with anyone's lives nor does he like anyone getting involved with his, as he believes it will only bring them misfortune. According to him, he lived with a few partners who died because of a gang that burned his house in order to get him killed. *''Lunacy:'' Under new moon, Inugami is a normal person. Under full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. It seems to affect his mood as well. He gets more emotional as the moon thins. *''Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. *Enhanced Bite-''The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape Wolf Soul Skoll: Wolf of the Sun, Solar Eclipses, & Summer. (Spirit of Treachery) Son's of Fenrir & Ula Skills and Abilities Skill # 1: Swordsmanship Although Ruji hates using weapons when fighting his father forced him to learn swordplay while fighting the Slayers in case he found himself in a fight with an armed opponet since they were coating their blades in poison's, and as much as he didn't like it Ruji trained himself relentlessly and can weild a blade as if he had been for years though he's not a master or anything as of now. Ability # 1: Improvement Ruji has a unique Ability to improve himself in short amounts of time. During a battle most people fight and after the battle is done they improve afterwards, however Ruji has the ability to improve in amidst battle or situations sometimes even instantly after only exchanging blows a few times, this applies to skills and other abilities, he may even learn new abilities or learn how to utilize abilities he previously couldn't better. Ability # 2: Super Sensory Mode "Acceleration" Ruji being a wolfblood naturally has heighten senses however through training Ruji has heightened his senses even further beyond that one most wolfbloods like many others has and while training provided him with a boost he eventually hit a wall and just settled there. During his battles Ruji found that he needed to find away to increase his sense even further to fight against the Slayers so he began training again this time with the help of other wolfbloods and his father, Ruji even Developed a technique he calls "Acceleration"or "Burst-Limit" as Toshiro likes to call it. Ruji Forces his body to release extreme amounts of Adernaline into his body increasing his bodies performance levels as well as his brain activity over doubling his reaction time however the real strenght to this technique is the massive increase in brain activity inside of Ruji's head, Ruji brain power already operates at maxiumum capacity ie 100% when performing this technique his brain performs at 200% and causes Ruji's mind to process information at speeds close to a mirco-second allowing him to do, react, and see things he previously could not and while the technique is powerful it is not without its harmful side effects such as large amounts of faitgue due to the build up of lative acid in the muscles afterwards from the adernaline rush. Mental Ruji becomes extemely faitgued even more so than his body from his mind overloading itself while maintaning focused enough not to get tunnel vision and fuction normally. The technique last Two post after the second leaving Ruji s faitgued that he wouldn't eve be able to maintain or shift into his half form ruji can push it longer ( Three post) however immedatily afterwards Ruji will slip into an coma which can last anything from a week to a month at a time and can prove fatal if he use's it when he's already weakened. 'Weapon of Choice' He Throw Dem Hands fuck weapons sometimes a blade or a gun Allies/Enemies Allies: Moena Toshiro Kaith Jacob Enemies: Slayers and factions like them Ruji's Most Notible Feats 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity " Your Story "